Bassicaly, I wish that you loved me
by Emma234
Summary: Emma is stuck in the middle of teenage love and at the same time is moving out to live with her best friends Sam, Josh, Angus and Aneleise. Angus loves Emma and Emma loves Sam. She doesnt know what to do, then everythign seems to go wrong. MUST READ!


Basically I wished you loved me

**Basically I wished you loved me.**

I dried my hair slowly dreading the fact that in less the thirty minutes I would have to face the guy I loved most but he didn't even notice, he just saw me as his best friend. Luckily enough, my three other best friends would be there, Josh, Angus and Aneliese.

My eye's were sore from staring at a computer screen for to long, last night I had spent at least four hours downloading and repeatedly watching Disney's' latest movie Camp Rock. I loved that movie; it had my favorite band the Jonas brothers in it and my most recent favorite singer Demi Lovato.

I heard the roar of a car engine come from the front of my house, Sam was here to pick me up. I hurried and tried my hardest to put a load of foundation on my face to cover up my large repulsive pimples that covered it.

I slipped on my purple roxy thongs that my dog had gone just out of his way to chew nearly right through the soul. I had begged my mum for nearly a month for a new par but we couldn't afford it. Right now both my mother and father weren't in the best position and weren't earning enough income for our whole family. I needed to earn my own money in this world; I was no longer a little girl that begged her mother for 50 cents for a cold cup at lunch.

I walked to towards my front door and found Sam standing there waiting for me, he looked so good as usual. I noticed that in the car that was behind him my three best friends waited patiently for me and Sam. They were in a different car then they were usually in, it was new, a brand new Black Porsche. I figured it was Angus's because he was the one driving it, and he was rich enough to afford it.

"Mum, I'm leaving now, I'll call you if I'm coming back home tonight or if I'm staying at the flat," I yelled out before opening the door and heading towards the car.

I opened the back door and slid into the middle, Sam sat next to me on the left side and Aneliese on the left. Josh and Angus were in the front seats.

"Hey Emma," Angus said in an excited voice.

"Hello Angus, so is this piece of junk yours?" I teased.

"Piece of junk? Are you out of your mind?"

"Haha, I'm sorry, nah it is a really good car, did you buy it or your Dad?" I asked.

"Half and Half, My Dad paid for half as a present and I'm paying for the other half," He explained.

Shit, I had forgotten, in less then two days Angus was having his 19th birthday party. Sam and Aneliese we talking about something to do with going away on a road trip and Josh and Angus had turned the CD player up to its loudest and were singing along to something by the System of a Down. I pulled out my ipod touch and started listening to my favorite song 7 things by Miley Cyrus. Considering I didn't really like her singing as much as a lot of my other favorite singers, it was a really good song.

We drove slowly into a large car park that was situated right next to a large 15 storey building full of apartments that was conveniently placed right next to the strand a well known man made beach. Angus pulled up in a car park close to the door and turned of the car. We all go out and Angus opened the boot and started pulling out boxes. We all helped and started to walk through the front doors of the large building.

Sam, Josh, Aneliese, Angus and I had all decided that we would buy and apartment that could fit us all and live together. We had dreamed about this since the beginning of year 8. We never thought we would ever actually move in together after all it was a silly idea, but it turned out we stayed friends since then and we fulfilled our dream.

We made our way to the elevator and pressed the up button, our apartment was on level 13. We all stood in the elevator in silence while it carried us up to the 13th floor. We stopped at level 10 and the door slid open. There was a tall guy who was at least 19, even 20. He had jet black hair and was skinny like a stick. He was wearing black skinny legs and a plain white shirt.

He reminded me of a character out of a book I read in year 9 that I had always loved, Twilight. It was a series about a Vampire and Mortal that fall in love. He reminded me of the Vampire Edward Cullen, I had always pictured my Edward to have jet black hair like his, and wearing the same clothes as this guy here.

He entered the elevator and pressed the ground level button. First we went up three more levels and Josh, Angus, Sam, Aneliese and I all exited the elevator. I turned back and the guy on the elevator smiled and waved once. I smiled back but when I went to wave the doors closed.

Our apartment was at least two doors down, it was number 87. Angus pulled out a key out of his back pocket and opened the door. We all walked in to find more boxes scattered across apartment. There was a long hall way with two doors on each side then at then end of the hall way there was a large room and behind it was a kitchen.

On the left side of the hall way two of the doors lead to two separate bed rooms. One was mine and Sam's, the other was Aneliese's, Josh's and Angus's. It was larger then Sam's and mine so Angus could fit in as well. On the right side of the hall way one door lead to a large bathroom and the other led to a toilet. The large room at the end of the hall was a huge lounge room and the kitchen behind it was really small.

Angus, Josh and Aneliese all headed into the lounge room and started unpacking in their. I took two boxes into my room and started to unpack my stuff. I had to share a bed with Sam because we couldn't afford two single beds. Not that I really cared, considering I was intently in love with him I didn't mind sleeping with him.

Aneliese and Josh slept together as well but Angus was all by himself in a single bed. I laughed to myself thinking about the Angus I knew 5 years ago, with his cute little smile and his black gangster hat that he looked really good in, and how he had the cutest blond wavy surfer hair and the deepest voice I had ever heard.

I remember I had the biggest crush on him then. He was so cute and I just wanted to run up to him and hug him all day long, but when the time came he asked me out I was going out with Sam.

I laughed to myself quietly.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice behind me asked.

"Oh noting I was just thinking about something," I replied.

Sam came and sat next to me and started to help me unpack my things.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

"Year nine, when I use to have a crush on Angus," I said smiling at the thought.

"Oh, I remember that, and then I asked you out, and you were silly enough to say yes to me," he said.

"Silly? Not even, it was the best fun I had ever had," I protested.

"Hmm… then I screwed it up remember?" he said.

"Yes, you cheated on me with Aleshia Foley; I really never liked her,"

"Then I asked you out again about 3 days later," he said.

"Yes, I remember that, and it took me nearly a week to answer you, and you were in Brisbane with Dan. Half the time I didn't know if I was talking to you or Dan so I was scared to say anything that would get me in trouble,"

"I miss Dan, as much as he got us all into trouble and started fights he was a great friend," Sam whispered.

Two years ago we had all gone out for the night and were having a big party for Dan's 16th birthday. It was around 11:00 and we were on our way home, we drove through an intersection and a drunk driver drove right through a red light and hit our car. It went spinning and we ran into a tree. I suffered from a broken arm and leg, and Sam got away with a large cut up his arm, but Dan, had passed away on the crash scene. Aneliese, Josh and Angus had all gone home in another car so they were luck enough to avoid the accident.

"He was a good friend, I really miss him as well," I said.

Sam leaned over and hugged me tightly, he started to sniffle, which meant he was on the verge of crying, I tried to change the subject straight away.

"Do you remember when we were in year nine and we had our first kiss?" I asked.

He stopped hugging me and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes," he said.

"You bit my lip!" I teased.

"You nearly chocked me with your tongue!" he protested.

"What ever Trevor, then I avoided you because you were scaring me," I said.

"How was I scaring you?" he asked.

"I thought you would want to kiss me again and I didn't want you to bit my tongue off," I said.

"Haha, Really? Oh well you got better by the end of the night," he said.

"So did you, then I didn't want to keep my hands of you," I said.

He smiled, and got up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to help Aneliese, Josh and Angus," he said and walked through the door and closed it behind him.

I sat down in my room stuck in the middle of my thoughts. I started pulling out clothes and shoes out of the large box that was sitting next to me. I put it in my cupboard that I shared with Sam. It

Felt like I was sharing a room with my brother, which had sucked heaps, but then again I was 13 then and he was 7.

Once I had emptied both of the boxes I walked out into the lounge room and found Sam and Angus sitting on the couch watching our new flat screen plasma that we had recently brought and they had just set up.

"Where's Aneliese and Josh?" I asked.

"They've gone down to the beach and said they were coming back later," Angus informed me.

"Oh ok then," I said and walked out through the glass door and onto the patio. I pulled out my mobile and dialed my mother's mobile number.

"Hello?"

"Mum its Emma, I'm staying at the flat tonight, so I won't be home so don't worry about cooking anything for me,"

"Alright then darling, I'll talk to you later,"

"Ok bye mum I love you,"

"I love you too,"

I closed the phone and put it back into my front pocket of my black skinny legs I was wearing. I sat down on the table and chairs that were situated on the patio. We had a really great view from here and I could see the majority of the strand from here.

I watched the sun set slowly thinking about everything that was on my mind. I thought about how I was going to tell Sam that I loved him, and about how much I missed Dan. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. Hopefully this would pass soon.

I heard the glass door behind me slide open and close, I opened my eyes and turned around. It was Josh.


End file.
